


STATUE

by painttheworldinpastels



Series: ashes, ashes, we all fall down [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Inspired by Pygmalion and Galatea (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, narrative heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painttheworldinpastels/pseuds/painttheworldinpastels
Summary: Once upon a time, a block of marble came to life.





	STATUE

**Author's Note:**

> "Whenever someone creates something with all of their heart, then that creation is given a soul."  
-The Cat Returns

Renjun wasn't interested in people.

He wasn't interested in men, or women for that matter. He wasn't interested in camaraderie, or in romance, or human interaction in general. It's been a problem ever since he was little, and as he grew older his loathing for humans only grew. He had a hard time letting people into his life and making friends, and current events (the corruption rampant in the government, the steadily increasing crime rate, and the various events happening concerning the gods and goddesses who are seemingly irritated by the human race, if their constant punishments are any indication of it) don't exactly entice him to give fraternizing with others a chance. Then again, years of being treated harshly and cast aside (though he evolved from a skinny little thing to one of Cyprus' most desirable bachelors) can do that to a person. 

Simply put, no one lived up to his standards. There was no one who could match the image in his head of an Ideal Person—one who wouldn't get under his skin; one who didn't continually poke and prod him to do things (unless needed); one who would understand him, or if they didn't, one who would try to comfort him whenever he feels down. One with opinions and beliefs that coincide with his own (and if not, they'd respectfully debate about it, exchanging views and ideas and looking at things from multiple perspectives); one who would not hesitate to right his wrongs; one who would brighten his day with nothing more than a smile. One who is  _ good _ , in every sense of the word.

In Renjun's opinion, society is a disappointment, and everyone it in was bound to let him down somehow.

Renjun is an artist. He paints, sculpts, creates. His mind is an endless desert, and inspiration comes like droplets of water on a rare rainy day. His art is valuable throughout all of Greece; if not for the wonder of the actual piece itself then for the story behind it, and if not for that then for the materials and effort that went into it. He is young, and brilliant, and successful, and very, very attractive—everything a person dreams to be.

And like how most creators crave, he lives alone.

He loves his family, he really does, but it was better for his productivity (and sanity) if there weren't any people breathing down his neck—constantly asking what he intends to make next, or if he has any plans over the weekend (preferably outside with friends), or when he intends to get married.

Maybe it's the loneliness that is brought about by the solitude, by being isolated from the world, by his self-imposed exile. Maybe, at some point in time, Renjun realizes that perhaps having acquaintances is nice. Whenever he goes out he sees all these people from different walks of life connect with each other, and maybe that's when he realizes that he'd like to connect with someone too. 

Maybe being friendless is what spurs Renjun to create his own companion, immaculate in both form and function. This friend would be his muse, his (silent) confidant, a presence that makes his home feel less empty.

He yearns for someone, anyone, and he channels everything into a large piece of marble. 

Renjun works on it day and night. Days stretch into weeks and weeks turn into months, constantly hammering away at a humongous piece of rock. The process is slow and tedious, and though Renjun is no stranger to patience he still grits his teeth in exasperation as he chisels away through solid stone.

He knows that he cannot rush perfection, but he's so desperate for company that the sculpture is all that occupies his mind. The sculpture is what drives him to wake up in the morning, what propels him to do his very best in his other works and activities so he could go back to slaving over the marble. The sculpture is what encourages him to step out of his comfort zone, discovering new things and new methods just so he can make sure that when the statue is done, it would be the most magnificent artifact he would ever see (since this was a project for him and him alone, and he doesn't plan on anyone else seeing it). The sculpture brings out the best qualities in him, and he wasn't even done with it yet.

He doesn't know when the feeling of enthusiasm to see the sculpture through morphed into friendly fondness towards it. Fondness turned into affection, and then to longing. Longing for someone to care for him as he cares for this block of marble, for someone to pay as much attention to him as he's given to his creation. As he shapes the rock into the most gorgeous man he has and will ever see, he starts longing for the half-baked statue to reach out for him, to caress his face, to wrap his rigid arms around Renjun and just  _ be there _ .

He doesn't know when this endearment intensified. (Was it when he started to cut the robust physique into the marble? When he started carving a face more handsome than the gods? When he started polishing the work, smoothing out the rough edges with pride and joy in how positively perfect it was? Or was it before all that, as he imagined a man like no other, superior in every way?) And it's stupid, because you can't possibly have feelings for an inanimate object, but here Renjun is showering his crafted work with a love that it couldn't feel. It's pointless and would only end in Renjun's devastation, but Renjun doesn't care. It's just him and this statue against the world, after all.

Renjun had long taught himself not to name his pieces, for doing so only brings feelings of attachment. But perhaps he  _ wants _ to be attached, wants to devote himself to this sculpture of a man who he'll never have, a man who will never exist. Truly a foolish act, and it will probably only hurt him in the end, but he does it anyway. He works to perfect his precious Jeno, to bring him to life. When Renjun is done, when the magnificent Jeno has emerged from the slab of stone, when Renjun has set Jeno on a pedestal both literally and metaphorically, he steps back to admire his work. And admire it he does, even after he's finished, even as time passes by and Renjun grows and changes with the seasons while Jeno stays stock-still. Even in other lifetime, in another place, in another circumstance, Renjun believes that he was meant to cherish Jeno, that he will always love Jeno.

Renjun wasn't interested in people, but he was terribly invested in his masterpiece.

🌬💐🗿

Renjun dislikes festivities, so he doesn't know how he ended up in the middle of town square during Aphrodisia, the festival dedicated to the deity of love and beauty.

He looks around him scornfully, at the colorful banners hung around posts, at the abundance of flowers and sweets, with everyone bustling around him as they prepare to celebrate. Renjun flinches when he hears a bird's desperate squawking, and he wrinkles his nose at the crowd that has surrounded the dove that was currently being butchered at the temple's front.

It's not like he's unaware of the feast's rituals and activities, but he's only celebrated the event a grand total of six times (when his family used to drag him out to enjoy the festivities) so he doesn't remember what to expect. There's the purifying of the temple using the blood of a dove, Aphrodite's sacred bird. Excluding the dove, all other bloody sacrifices are prohibited, as to not pollute the altar. Images of Aphrodite are carried throughout the grounds in a lengthy procession and washed with blessed water afterwards. Participants and passersby were offered salt, as a homage to Aphrodite's connection to the sea. There's phallus-shaped bread ( _ repulsive _ , Renjun thinks, though he remembers laughing at them when he was younger), and offerings of male goats and fire and incense and flowers, so many flowers. Renjun grimaces as he pushes through pools of petals as he walks. Here people are in love, romantically or otherwise, and Renjun despises how intimacy is in the air, how everyone around him is affectionate with each other, and how he can't turn a corner without seeing a couple sucking faces or doing worse things.

It's embarrassing how Renjun even considers stepping into Paphia, the main sanctuary of Aphrodite.

Technically he really doesn't have anything to ask for, considering Aphrodite specializes in romance and desire. He's content with just Jeno and his serene presence, strong and silent, but sometimes also craves for the affection he gives to be reciprocated, and a statue can't just get up and hug you, can it?

Of course he'd never admit to it, not out loud. And he wouldn't be caught dead anywhere near Aphrodite's temple, not with so many eyes watching, most whom know him and his aversion to relationships. They smile at him as he brushes past, and they hand him salt and blossoms and food, but they don't invite him to stay.

It's evening when he finds himself in front of Paphia again.

Renjun is sure that his efforts will be fruitless. He doesn't know what he will gain from this visit, but he knows that he wouldn't be losing anything (aside from his dignity). So with vials of myrrh and frankincense safely tucked away in a bundle of cloth in his arms, he makes sure that no one is nearby when he slips into Aphrodite's temple.

The structure of Paphia is nothing special; architecture-wise, it's just another nice building. But its interior is a different story.

There are golden pillars holding up the edifice, and the altar at the very front is studded with gems. It's lavish with offerings—gold and perfume and honey and roses and myrtle and wine and, of course, frankincense and myrrh. Not wasting any time, Renjun walks up to it and rearranges the overflowing gifts so he could set his own presents down. Once done, he sits down before the altar, facing away from it, and looks around.

The light of the moon slips into small cracks in the cemented wall, but it illuminates the area and becomes more of an ornament than a flaw. There are numerous art of the deity scattered about, figures and portraits galore. There's a mural of Aphrodite emerging from sea foam painted onto the gilded ceiling, the crowning glory of the temple. 

The artists depict Aphrodite as a beautiful creature—hair flowing in the wind, eyes burning bright, skin clear and flawless, features dainty yet distinct. So many different portrayals of Aphrodite, and yet all of them have one thing in common: Aphrodite is incredibly stunning.

And in the midst of everything, Renjun is left thinking how ridiculous this display is. It's a telling sign of the people's continuous belief in superpowered spirits that bring them more trouble than favors, and he laments the loss of so much money just to please some divine being.

Silence envelopes the temple, and Renjun waits. Or at least he tries to.

He doesn't know why he's here. He doesn't know why he came, what he wants, what he expects. What do people do after placing their offerings? Do they just get up and leave?

Renjun begrudgingly stands and brushes himself off. "This was stupid," he mutters as he heads towards the exit. "What does Aphrodite even do with all these things?"

"Well, there's always people stealing something, so not a lot of these stay as they are."

Startled, Renjun whirls around to find a being staring at him, sitting cross-legged while levitating above the altar. The wind is knocked out of Renjun's lungs and he stumbles backward, righting himself immediately before falling to the floor in a hasty bow.

There's no denying that Aphrodite is beauty personified. Specks of gold and ebony are scattered on sun-kissed skin, wearing robes of snowy white. There's a jewel-encrusted belt around his waist, and the clean feet still hovering off the ground are bare. His hair is the color of the purest silver, and a yellow circlet sits above his head, almost like a halo. (Maybe it is.) His face—oh gods,  _ his face _ . Soft yet well-defined, gentle in a way that's jarring. Aphrodite is an impossibly glorious sight—even his beloved Jeno doesn't hold a candle to Aphrodite, and Jeno is the most beautiful thing his mind could make up. Renjun resents it for a moment.

"No one takes the animal sacrifices though, and those are the ones I want gone. Poor goats, left alone without food and water, just waiting to die. What do they think I do to the pitiful creatures, anyway? Eat them?" Aphrodite snickers, and whereas the action would make any other person look temporarily ugly, that word doesn't exist in Aphrodite's dictionary. He's lovely even when he frowns. "Personally, I like the flowers the best. They spruce up the area quite nicely, don't you think so?"

There's a pause before Renjun realizes that he's the one being addressed. "Of course, your excellency." He bows low once more, the hem of his tunic sweeping the ground.

Aphrodite tilts his head sideways, and it makes him look child-like. Innocent. "Let's drop the formalities, shall we, Renjun?" His voice is lilting, melodious, like soft bells chiming in the wind, like honey being poured down his throat. Sweet. Too sweet.

The ethereal creature eyes the bundle of cloth in Renjun's arms, and he lets his gaze stray from Renjun to where Renjun's bottles of essences are laid on the table, hidden behind bigger flasks. Noting the offerings, Aphrodite smiles heartily at him as he floats down to plant his feet on the ground, right in front of Renjun. Aphrodite's not much taller, but he has an aura that makes him seem larger than life. "And how may I be of service?" Molten chocolate eyes stare straight into Renjun's soul, already knowing his heart's desire but wanting him to voice it out loud anyway.

Renjun takes in a deep breath, forcing himself to say the words he'd rehearsed in his head as he racked his brain for something to pray for. "I want a partner." Renjun bows his head in mortification at the admission. "I want to spend my life with someone who'll want to spend it with me. I—I don't want to be lonely anymore."

"That can be easily remedied, you know."

Renjun rolls his eyes before he becomes conscious that it's disrespectful to do so. "I'm not exactly very sociable."

"But it's not friends that you seek. You want to love. To be in love."

He gulps. "Yes."

"But no one is worthy of your adoration."

"Unfortunately." Thoughts of all the people Renjun has ever encountered visit his mind, and scrunches his nose in aversion. "There's no one who matches me well here."

"Humans are fickle things, you know. I'm not saying that the fellows on Olympus are much better, considering Zeus just impregnated  _ another _ mortal—but don't tell anyone I said that." Renjun nods his head immediately, almost involuntarily. "Anyway, you mortals change your minds about every little thing. I don't blame you for being nitpicky though, there aren't a lot of interesting people in your part of the world. But I'm genuinely curious," Aphrodite asks, "Who would be worthy of it? Your adoration, I mean."

Renjun frowns. "Aren't you the god of love? Aren't you supposed to know?"

"I'm not a mind reader, Renjun. If you wanted one, I'm afraid to inform you that you're at the wrong temple."

"I don't know who would be worthy of it, to be honest."

Aphrodite beams at him. "Try."

And Renjun does try, he tries to string together coherent ideas, words to describe what and who exactly he's looking for. "Someone kind, and sweet, and clever. Someone who'll stand by me but educate me when I'm at fault. Someone who'll love me as I am. Someone comely and captivating in not just looks but also in manners and ideals, though being pretty is very welcome. Someone—someone the living likeness of my marble man.

"But I'm not that fastidious, truly, I just want someone. Anyone. At this point, I'm very much tempted to actually  _ interact _ with people." Renjun continues, shuddering. He's not sure whether it was exaggerated or if he truly despises having to associate with everyone he's been avoiding for years ever since he left his parents' roof, but it earns him a delightful laugh from the deity in front of him. His laugh is as alluring as the rest of him, all the good things Renjun could possibly think of reverberating into one sound.

"I could whip up a mate for you right at this moment, someone who satisfies all of your conditions," Aphrodite grins, pearly white teeth gleaming. "But you having to go out and socialize would be highly entertaining. I'd like to see it."

Renjun folds his arms tight against his chest. "Aren't you supposed to be helping the unfortunate? Are you even an actual god?"

"Having dating problems doesn't exactly count as unfortunate, but I'll humor you. And I possess otherworldly beauty, is that not enough reason to believe that I am a corporeal being?"

"You're too full of yourself."

"But am I wrong?"

_ No _ . "Jeno's much more ravishing than you could ever be."

"Ah, so Jeno is the statue's name."

"Well? Aren't you going to help me? Bless my love life? Make my dream spouse materialize out of nothing?"

"I won't be doing magic tricks for you tonight, sadly. I have other plans lined up for you."

"And what, pray tell, are those plans?"

"You'll find out soon enough." A mischievous smile plays on Aphrodite's plump lips. Renjun should be irritated that this so-called entity of love won't tell him  _ how _ to find love, but a small part of him, the part that was instructed a long time ago to believe in the power of the divinities, trusts this odd being.

Renjun purses his lips together to hide his burgeoning smile. "Tell me the truth, are you really Aphrodite?"

"Certainly." He doesn't look fazed by Renjun's accusation of him fabricating his identity, and Renjun assumes that it's because he doesn't care. "I have nothing to prove to you regarding my validity," he says amusedly. "But if you're curious, some people call me Donghyuck."

Donghyuck smiles widely as he starts to fade from view. "Thank you for coming, Renjun. Take care on your way home."

It's when he's halfway home that he remembers that he never told Aphrodite his name, and yet the deity had known it anyway.

Upon coming home, Renjun flings his cloak carelessly onto his work table. He sits in front of his work desk, head in his hands, heart filled simultaneously with hope and dejection. He doesn't know when Aphrodite will see him through, and he doesn't really want to wait for whatever miracle the god manages to pull. But he doesn't want to initiate anything either, fearing inevitable failure. He doesn't know where to start, or what to do next, and so Renjun is back to the very beginning, back to just him and Jeno against the world. Like always, like how it's supposed to be.

It doesn't matter, Renjun decides. As long as he has Jeno, everything will be alright.

🗿💐🌬

It's a week after when he decides to lay his eyes upon his creation again.

Seeing Jeno is too difficult for Renjun now, knowing that there is no one like him. Jeno reminds Renjun of the unattainable. He's made him too perfect, and he's not sure whether he should be proud or lament it.

Renjun caresses Jeno's face once, twice, thrice. His hair is etched in stone but Renjun pretends to brush it away, tucking the ghost of it behind a cold ear. He's aware if anyone came it they'd think he was deranged, but all Renjun is thinking about is how nice it would be to hold Jeno's hand, the fingers painstakingly made to fit his own.

Renjun imagines that his temperament would be as sweet as his looks. That Jeno would be tenderhearted, both a protector and someone who would need to be protected from all the evil in the world. Jeno would be selfless to a fault, good in every sense of the word. 

His heart feels heavy as he stares at Jeno, solid and unmoving. Vacant eyes stare into the distance as Renjun cups Jeno's defined jaw. Perhaps if he attempts hard enough, if he drowns himself in this delusion, it would feel real.

He feels the cool stone under his hands, lays a kiss on carved lips. The rock feels warm under his mouth.

Renjun blinks slowly. That must have been him, right? He runs his hands over the statue. Only the face is heated; the rest of the sculpture is cold.

Another kiss, and the marble is soft to the touch.

Renjun steps back swiftly. He hesitantly reaches for Jeno's arm, where his pulse would be if he was human, and presses two fingers against it. He feels a thrumming, like there was blood rushing through vessels.

Renjun's gone crazy. He's sure of it, and he makes to move and call his mother for the first time in months to ask her to check his state of mind, when he sees the unthinkable.

The statue begins to  _ move _ .

Jeno's arms are the first to budge. They reach over Jeno's head and stretch, and the rest of his body follows. Jeno's chiseled face, set in an expression of serenity, begins to twitch.

He blinks once, twice. Slowly lifts his hands in front of his face, turning them over and examining them, as if disbelieving that they're real. Truthfully, Renjun doesn't believe it either.

Shaky legs step down from the pedestal he stands on, and Jeno comes crashing to the ground. Renjun, who was stunned into immobility, quickly composes himself and begins helping Jeno upright. Jeno clings to him tightly, and his weight is foreign. It's been so long since Renjun has touched anyone.

"Master," Jeno breathes out. His voice is deep, so so deep. Renjun is hypnotized.

"Renjun. My name is Renjun." He doesn't know what else to say, so he doesn't add anything else. Jeno's lips tug upwards into a smile, and Renjun regrets not having engraved it himself. Jeno's smile is radiant, and his eyes crinkle at the corners. 

"Renjun." The name sounds delightful on Jeno's tongue. "Renjun."

"Jeno," Renjun mumbles. Jeno stares at him, gaze piercing into his being. It should feel uncomfortable, but it isn't. Jeno mouths his name carefully, pointing to himself to confirm that it's him, that he has a name, that he exists. Renjun takes his hand and cradles it close to his chest. He knows Aphrodite–  _ Donghyuck  _ –had something to do with this, and he's still confused and quite irked, but for now he holds Jeno's hand the way he's always wanted to. Jeno curls his fingers around Renjun's and Renjun returns the twinkle in Jeno's dark eyes. Another day he'll have a word with Donghyuck, but for now he pulls Jeno into his arms and grasps him tight.

🌬💐🗿

It takes Renjun a while, but he finally finds the opportunity to go back to Paphia.

The festival has long concluded. It's a normal market day so there are still people around, but not as much as there were during Aphrodisia. There is, however, a line of people at the temple's entrance.

Gods forbid that they see Renjun, the lonely hermit Renjun, walking through the gates of the god of love's place of worship, and with someone by his side. So he waits until nightfall, until the last devotee leaves, before he slips in with Jeno in tow.

"Aphrodite," Renjun calls out, his voice ringing loud and clear throughout the devoid temple.

He desperately hopes no one was around to hear it.

"Donghyuck," Renjun tries. "Show yourself or I'll steal every single one of your gifts!"

Jeno gasps and pulls at Renjun's arm. "Renjun, no–"

"Are you threatening me, Renjun?" The voice comes from behind him, making goosebumps rise on his skin, and on Jeno's as well. He turns around abruptly to see Donghyuck with a small smile on his face. "That's not a very wise thing to do."

Renjun scoffs. "As if I could intimidate a god."

"You must not know the talk about you, then. The way the townspeople speak about you, anyone would think that you were some sort of monster. A handsome monster; they didn't leave out the part about your attractiveness."

"I'm flattered." Renjun remembers what he's there for and gently tugs on Jeno's arm to coerce him to step closer. Renjun makes him stand in front of Donghyuck. "What is this?"

"It's a human, Renjun, why do you ask?" A smirk plays on Donghyuck's lips, and Renjun wants to wipe it off.

"He wasn't always a human though. What did you do?"

"What you wanted." Donghyuck hovers off the ground and sits down on the altar, beaming widely. "No one compares to Jeno, so why not have him?"

"This is ridiculous. What will the people say?"

"And when have you ever cared about other people's opinions?"

"When they affect people I care about!" Renjun's frustration bleeds into his voice, and Donghyuck's smug expression falters. "If they hurt him...Donghyuck, if they hurt him I don't know what I'll do."

"They won't. I promise you I won't let them." Donghyuck plucks a rose off one of the bouquets on the table and walks towards them. Renjun steps in front of Jeno protectively, and Renjun's sleeve bunches up where Jeno grips it. Donghyuck raises an eyebrow as Renjun shields Jeno from view.

"You can always make up a story, you're a smart man, Renjun." Donghyuck extends the rose towards Jeno, and Jeno reluctantly takes it. He brings it up to his nose and takes a tentative whiff, and he smiles. That smile causes Renjun's wound-up body to loosen as Donghyuck walks around them in a circle.

"You've crafted him well," Donghyuck remarks. "He's gorgeous."

"You can't do this," Renjun whispers. "You can't just bring him to life."

"Why not?" Donghyuck and Jeno ask at the same time. On Donghyuck's face sits confusion, while on Jeno's sits anguish.

"Do you not want me here, Master?" Jeno's voice is small and he shrinks into himself.

"No, no! I want you here, I'm so happy you're here," Renjun hurries to reassure him before turning to Donghyuck. "This isn't fair."

Donghyuck seems genuinely bewildered. "What isn't fair?"

"This," Renjun gestures wildly, at Jeno, at Donghyuck, at himself, at the temple. "He'd love me, but that's because I'm all he has, all he knows. It's not fair to him, or to me."

"Then teach him."

"Huh?"

"Teach him to love, Renjun. Not just how to love you, because he already does, but how to love other things, other people. Let him experience life, and then let him decide for himself. You can't just say that his love isn't real, that's not for you to decide. He loves you, and he cares for you, and vice versa. Don't invalidate  _ his _ feelings."

Jeno nods vigorously, and Renjun deflates. "I will, don't worry." He looks at Donghyuck and sighs. "Thanks."

"It will all work out. I swear it." Donghyuck starts to walk away, but Renjun stops him. "Wait! Is there anything you want?"

"Huh?"

For the first time since standing in Donghyuck's presence, Renjun feels embarrassed. He scratches the back of his neck shyly. "I mean, is there anything I can give you? For doing this for me. For Jeno. For us."

"Payment comes in the form of offerings, and you've already given yours. Also, I'm a god, Renjun, there's not a lot of things that I don't already have."

"But surely there's still something? Anything? What do you desire? I'll give it to you, as a token of my appreciation."

Donghyuck shakes his head solemnly, a sweet smile on his heart-shaped lips. "I just want you to be happy, Renjun. You deserve it. And a thank you is enough. Honestly, you mortals don't say it enough."

Renjun feels tears filling with tears. They probably fall, because Jeno wipes them away. "That means a lot," Renjun says, his voice merely a whisper. "This means a lot to me. Thank you, truly."

"Don't go all sappy on me," Donghyuck teases, wrapping both Jeno and Renjun in a hug. It lasts an eternity, because now that Renjun has his wish he probably won't see Donghyuck again.  _ Such a shame _ , Renjun thinks.  _ I would have liked to befriend him. _

Donghyuck lets go and shakes Renjun lightly. "And I  _ am _ your friend, Renjun, don't you dare think otherwise. Make sure to visit, and bring lots of flowers next time."

"I thought you said you couldn't read minds?"

"Please, I don't need to be telepathic to know what's going on in your head." Donghyuck's smile is dazzling as he steps aside to let Renjun and Jeno take their leave.

"Oh," Donghyuck calls out, and Renjun stops at the hesitation in Donghyuck's voice. "There is one thing you could do for me, if you'd be up to it?"

"Anything, your grace."

Donghyuck's nose scrunches up with distaste. "Stop with the formalities, it's not becoming of you. Could you paint a portrait of me? Like how I actually look? The others keep portraying me like those foreigners they adore so much."

Renjun grins. "I was wondering the same, have you not shown yourself to anyone else?"

Donghyuck huffs. "I don't appear to just anyone, you know. Consider yourself special."

"I doubt that anyone would believe my depiction of you, but please look forward to it." Renjun gives him a sweeping bow, and when he rises from it Donghyuck is looking at him fondly. "They prayed for you, you know."

"What?" 

"The townspeople. They prayed for you, for you to find someone. For you to not be alone. Your parents dropped by and told me your entire life story, how you deserved to find love because you have so much of it to give but aren't given a chance to because you're picky. That's verbatim from your mother, by the way. Oh, and please tell your folks that I did not need to know how you fell into a sewage hole at age four."

Renjun colors beet red. "Will do."

"So many people care about you, Renjun. Even if you don't see that." Donghyuck looks over to Jeno, who was standing by the exit. "I'm appointing you as his official caretaker," Donghyuck tells him. "Make sure he eats and is hydrated and sleeps at least six hours. Can't have him dying before he finishes my portrait."

"You can count on me." Jeno's answering smile is blinding, and Renjun is fond, so very fond.

"Thank you for coming, Renjun," Donghyuck bids them goodbye, reminiscent of their first conversation. "Take care on your way home."

Renjun and Jeno walk back in silence. Jeno is still clutching the rose Donghyuck gave him, his grip on it iron tight, like he was scared to lose it.

Renjun thinks back to everything Donghyuck said, and he turns to look at Jeno. His sweet, innocent Jeno, hidden away with no other company aside from Renjun. Renjun hopes he doesn't mind.

They pass a stall laden with flowers, and Jeno's pace slows. He eyes the blooms with enthusiasm, and  _ this is it _ , Renjun thinks. This is how it all starts, how Jeno begins to find himself. And what a wonderful way to get going, to find oneself amongst the flowers. Jeno would blend in with them well.

He buys Jeno an enormous bouquet, making both Jeno and the vendor happy. And when they get home and Jeno rushes to find a vase and water to keep the flowers alive, Renjun feels warmth blossom in his chest. He's finally found a place worth coming home to with Jeno around, and he savors the feeling of completeness Jeno brings him. To him Jeno radiates love, and Renjun hopes that that love prospers, flourishes, thrives, a garden of passion that is always ready for harvest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was supposed to be much longer and there were lots of scenes I cut out, but I wanted to post something in honor of Dream's 3rd anniversary so tada! Sorry for the lack of Jeno but in my defense he's a rock during half of this story :3 This is my first non-hyuck ship fic (though is it really not Donghyuck-centric. Is it really.) I hope I did noren justice!
> 
> In the myth Galatea was originally made from ivory but we're changing that to marble because an increase in demand for ivory means a decrease in the population of multiple animal species (notably elephants). Save the planet, please and thank you!
> 
> Also Jeno is an actual Greek name! Meanings vary depending sources but that's super cool!
> 
> "jeno is hyucks son!!! JENO MAN BABY" - my friend Nana after hearing the plot
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! ♡
> 
> twt: [@whatsavotingacc](https://twitter.com/whatsavotingacc?s=09)


End file.
